In the Night Sky
by Tainted Silence
Summary: It seems someone is lookin for payback and another looking for a lost love.
1. Look to the sky

Feelings, hopes, and dreams all can just flicker away, like a small candle's flame in the wind.  
  
"In the Night Sky"  
  
Morrie was holding on to the top of the roof with both hands. Her feet still on her window sil and with one swift movement she was on the roof like it was no sweat. She did this almost every other night since her mother and father died by the hands of the cyborgs and every night since her brother was killed by cell 3 weeks ago. She sat down on the edge over looking to city, as she gazed up into the sea of stars, she saw a shooting star blazing by. She closed her eyes tightly and took a deep breath...  
"I wish I wouldn't have to be alone anymore." She thought as she slowly opened her eyes to a darkened and dead sky. Although Trunks had "awaken" everyone from that terrible nightmare, she felt that she was still dreaming the worst of all nightmares, being alone.  
At that same moment in time, not far Trunks was standing on his balcony, just staring blankly at the stars. His long lavender hair lightly blowing in the wind. Then out of nowhere the same shooting star grabbed his attention. He sighed and made a wish… His wish was for someone he could talk to and someone that could understand him. Sure he had his mother, but he felt like he needed something more then a mother to talk to. After going into the past and finding the powers to beat the deadly cyborgs he felt more lost about himself then ever. He thought about cell and how many people he killed. He wondered if the human race would live through all of this. Not even half of the some billon people lived to see the next day after Cell came. But now there was no more evil to deal with so maybe, just maybe the humans will live on. He sighed and started to walk to the door, then he stopped, turned around and jumped into the sky. He started to race through the city, he wasn't sure why, but he just was. Something told him to do so.  
Morrie held onto the roof with both hands ready to jump back into her room. As she moved her foot to the window sil, it slipped. She began to fall, but she grabbed onto the window sil with both hands. "Oh, god someone please help me!!!" she screamed but no one heard her. "Please, someone please help me!!!" she cried. Trunks fell over-head unaware of what was going on below him. Morrie slowly looked up again and saw Trunks flying by. "HELP ME!!!!!!" she cried again. Trunks looked down with a confused look on his face. Then he saw the young girl holding on for dear life. Morrie tried to pull herself up and into the window but she couldn't. Trunks quietly flew down, swiftly picked Morrie up and set her down on the roof.   
"You really should be more careful." Trunks said looking down at the young girl.  
Morrie sighed and dropped to her knees, still a little out of breath. She glanced up at Trunks, who was still staring at her waiting for her to reply and then she quickly look down again. "It's not like anyone would care if I was gone anyways." she said looking more and more upset.  
"What do you mean?" Trunks asked blinking.  
"I mean that all of my family and friends are gone, killed, not here anymore. I have no one therefore no one would care or miss me if I left this earth" she hissed between her teeth "Who are you anyways?" Trunks looked at Morrie with a disappointed look on his face. Morrie looked up to him again and gasped at whom she now saw. " T-t-t-trunks?"   
He nodded "And who are you?" he asked  
"I'm Morrie …… what are you doing here?"  
"That's the thanks I get for saving your life?" he smiled   
Morrie jumped up "Oh my god!! I'm so sorry" she screamed "thank you so much" she said quickly and smiled.   
Trunks smiled then he saw Morrie's face and blushed "She's kinda cute" he thought then turned bright red. Morrie blinked "I eeeer … umm … your welcome" He said in a high voice. Morrie blinked again. Trunks cleared his throat Morrie blinked once more. "So you've heard about me?"  
Morrie nodded "You're the one that killed the cyborgs and Cell." She said as she gazed down at her feet.   
"I'm sorry to ask this, but was your family killed by the cyborgs?" Trunks asked in a quite voice  
"Yeah, eer um my mother and father were killed by them, and my brother was killed by Cell" Morrie spoke calmly crossing her arms.  
"I'm so sorry, I lost someone who was like a father to me a long time ago" Trunks said putting his hand out to Morrie's now turned back  
"Yeah, well, I'm sorry, too, but people die sooner or later it's all a matter of when" Morrie said coldly. "I'm sorry to say it but that's just my view on life now."  
"So, I bringing light to the nightmare that we once lived doesn't help you?" Trunks sighed  
"It was to late for me to be awakened from my 'nightmare', so I must always live it. But you saved so many people from the nightmare, that I almost wish that you could save me, too" Morrie turned around and finally looked into Trunks' eyes. When trunks looked back into hers he saw beaten and soulless eyes. Full of hate and discuss for the world. Morrie walked to the other side of the roof and pointed. "There is where they died…. And there is where my soul was killed"  
"You look pretty young to talk about these things" Trunks spoke softly.   
Morrie looked up "What do you mean?" she asked  
"You say your soul is dead and that you have no reason to live on. That right there is weak. I never gave up on my mission, but you gave up before even trying." Trunks said walking to Morrie.  
"Oh, and what is my mission in life? It is surely not to defeat some heart and soulless cyborgs that terrorize and kill the human race!?" She asked looking up at Trunks  
"No, but surely it is to find meaning in this life"  
"I have no meaning…. My life shouldn't really be here now. If it wasn't for me my brother would still be alive! If I had just ran with my brother, then he would still be here!!"  
"What do you mean?"  
"What I mean is... when Cell came to this town right before you beat that monster into the ground! Cell thought he would need more people's energy. My brother and I were in the wrong place at the wrong time. My brother begged to run but I was too scared! I feared for my own life instead of my brother who only thought of me. Cell came racing towards us but before he grabbed me. My brother pushed me out of the way. I saw him killed" Morrie closed her eyes and tightened her fist. Trunks stared at her in disbelief "Then I ran, that's when I ran I just let my brother die I didn't do anything to stop Cell and my brother just died"  
"Stop it! BAKA NA!!!" Trunks yelled. Morrie looked up "you brother died you can't changes that!" Trunks growled   
"NO! I can't change it that's what's so bad about it!" Morrie hissed back to Trunks. Morrie dropped to her knees again and started to cry. Trunks knelt down beside her and put his hand on her shoulder. Morrie quickly jump up and twisted Trunks' arm around. Morrie then blinked and let go of Trunks. "I'm so sorry!" Morrie yelped   
"It's ok it didn't really hurt anyways, but you do have some grip there. Where did you learn that?" Trunks asked with a smile.  
"Well, living the way I do you have to know that kind of stuff or your as good as dead." Morrie shrugged  
"If you don't mind me asking this, but you seem like you want to die so much then why did you scream for help instead of letting yourself fall?"  
"I don't know" Morrie sighed "I guess was to scared to die"  
Trunks nodded "where do you live and how do you get food and money now I mean since your brother died"  
"Why do you ask?" Morrie grumbled "And for that matter why do you care"  
"Are you always this cold to people you just met who are trying to help you?" Trunks laughed  
"No, I just I uh… I'm not really use to people helping me. You know... I've been alone for a while and the way you live on the streets is to be and look tough even if you really aren't."   
"Must be a terrible life"  
"The only one I know" 


	2. Coming to a new home

"So are you ever going to answer me?" Trunks asked.  
Morrie smiled and walked back to the other side of the roof ready to climb back into her room. "Heh… depends on if your saiyan-jin or not"  
"What?? How did you know I was a saiyan-jin?" Trunks' asked puzzled   
Morrie climbed back over the edge of the building and disappeared from sight. Then her head popped back up. "That's half saiyan-jin" she smirked then disappeared again.  
"What the hell..." Trunks thought, then raced after her. Morrie was already in her room, smiling and waiting for Trunks to follow her. "How do you know I'm a saiyan-jin?…"  
"That's half" she answered  
"Yes, well… how do you know that?... I'm thinking your not telling me the whole truth of how you know who I am"  
"I never really told you anything he-he-he" she smirked "My father before he died used to go on and on about how his sister married a saiyan-jin. That saiyan-jin just so happened to be Goku and that means his son would be a family member now wouldn't it?"  
"Gohan?" Trunks asked  
"Yes Gohan. I never really knew him and I'm sure he didn't know about me, but that's okay I guess." Morrie Shrugged. "My father also went on about you, Vegeta, Bulma and every other Z-fighter. It's funny really… When I was younger I dreamed of having the powers you do, but sadly I'm not saiyan-jin nor do I have any powers, like flying. Heh flying was the biggest dream I had" Morrie quickly shocked those thoughts from her head and turned to face Trunks. "Those are children's dreams I don't dream about that anymore."  
"Why not?" Trunks asked softly.  
"Look at me Trunks do I look like a kid to you??!! For that matter do I look like a dreamer to you?" Morrie half yelled."It looks like you've been dreaming of something, but what?" Trunks sighed back with an ever-caring sound in his voice.  
"Why do you care?" Morrie said holding her tense arms at her sides, her fist tightening.  
"Do you not want me to?" Trunks said reaching out his hand to Morrie, but then stopped after seeing the look on her face. He looked back into her eyes, he saw the same coldness in them and he shivered. "Her eyes, how can they be so cold and heartless. Their dead, but why? How can they be dead? How can she be right here standing in front of me, alive no less, but her eyes…… are dead."   
"No… I …… uh" Morrie tried to say, but was cut off.  
"Listen", Trunks said as he was walking up to Morrie "I'll always care, no matter what happens I will. That will never be changed. All I want is to help you, or just maybe be your friend. It doesn't seem like you have many friends now."   
Morrie sighed "Your never going to give up are you?"   
Trunks smiled "No, I guess not." He said putting his hands on Morrie's shoulders. Morrie jumped back and started blushing. After realizing what he did he blushed even more then Morrie. He turned around trying to hide it.  
"Ahem..." she said clearing her throat "You wanted to know where I live, well your looking at it. The way I get food is by buying it … duh!" Morrie looked through an old chest then pulled out a small roll of cash. "Well, darn. This is all that I have left? This is not good. How in the hell am I going to get money?"  
Trunks looked over his shoulder "Huh? Your out of money." He blinked then got serious " That does it your coming with me." He said firmly  
Morrie blinks then back away to the wall. "Umm no! That's ok really it is. I don't want to impose"   
"Not at all" Trunks smiled, than scooped Morrie into his arms.  
"No really you don't have to…." Morrie said but it was to late for they were flying high over head, back to the Capsule Crop. building. "Well, darn" She said sadly and turned her head down to the city below.  
"What was that?" Trunks asked  
"Noth--ING!!" She sarcastically said back to Trunks  
"Alright then." Trunks laughed "We're here" he said setting her down on the balcony, then he hopped down and led Morrie to the door. She froze unwilling to move. "Come on ..." Trunks said pulling Morrie closer to the door.   
"Let go of me right now. Unhand me!!" Morrie shouted hitting one hand on Trunks' arm.  
Trunks looked at Morrie and let go of her arm. "As you wish." He said. Then Morrie fell backwards onto her butt. Morrie glared at Trunks then got back up and followed him through the door of the balcony.  
"Are you always this mean to women" Morrie spoke under her breath.  
Trunks looked over his shoulder at her "No." he said then turned his head back around. "The only other women I know is my mother."   
Morrie looked up "Must be nice to know your mother still" she said shaking her head. Then turned her head down the to floor once more.  
"Trunks?! Is that you??" Bulma yelled as she was running down the hallway. "Oh my god I was so worried about you," She said holding Trunks' face in her hands. Then she looked over his should to see the young girl, her head still hanging low, her long wind combed hair hanging over her face, her arms crossed in front of her. Morrie slowly raised her head to face Bulma. The first thing brought to Bulma's attention was Morrie's "lifeless" eye. She slowly stepped back when she saw them. "Who might this be Trunks?" Bulma said elbowing her son in the side " Wait don't tell me…. She your new girl friend?"  
"New?" Morrie thought.  
Trunks groaned "No mother. We just met I wanted her to come here, because she has no food and no place to stay" He said slightly lying. When Morrie went to correct him, he only grabbed hold of her arm and squeezed.  
"Oh? Where's your mother and father?" Bulma asked  
"Their dead" Morrie spoke coldly once more  
"Oh you poor thing. Come with me my dear" Bulma said pulling Morrie to her. "I'll get you fixed right up." She said pushing her towards her room. "Trunks draw a bath for her". And with that she disappeared into her room with Morrie.  
"Uh…. Ok…." Trunks blinked then walked to the bathroom to start a bath.  
"Hmmmmmm, we're going to have to get you some new clothes tomorrow. I'll have Trunks go shopping with you. Meanwhile you can ware this" Bulma said pulling out one of her old t-shirts and sweat paints.   
"No really, that's ok." Morrie reassured her.  
"None-sense. Now what might your name be?" Bulma said handing the clothes to Morrie  
"It's Morrie" She spoke quietly   
"Morrie? Well that's a beautiful name." Bumla said putting her hands on her hips Morrie blushed a little and was turned around by Bulma. "Okay lets give you a bath and then you can put these clothes on, then I'll get a bed ready for you. THEN tomorrow you can go shopping. He-he-he" Bulma laughed  
"What's so funny" Morrie asked   
Bulma stop and faced Morrie "I can tell he kinda likes you" She winked then started walking again.  
"Huh??" and with that Bulma only laughed more. Trunks came walking up to them and said the bath was ready. Bulma nodded and walked Morrie into the bathroom.  
"Really you don't need to do any of this" Morrie said quietly   
"Well we are. So you best be thankful" Bulma smiled "Now here are the towels and if you needed anything just call for me, Bulma he-he-he" She said then walked out of the bathroom and shut the door.  
Morrie blinked then look at the bathtub, she put her hand in the hot water and sighed. She glanced towards the door and saw bug. She jumped back and screamed. "Nanda ka?!?!"  
Trunks came racing down the hall and burst into the bathroom "nande-koto-wa?!?!" He exclaimed.  
"umm eerrmmm nothing." Morrie said, jumping back.  
"hanash'te…." Trunks asked "I heard you scream"  
"I umm saw a bug" Morrie said, then leaned against the wall.  
"Is that it?" Trunks asked  
"Hai" Morrie replied   
"Well you better hurry up and bath so we can get you into bed" Trunks said then walked off.  
Morrie walked over to the door and shut it. "Arigatou" she whispered then went over to the bathtub, sat down on the edge.  
  
  
"Kaa-san?" Trunks asked his mother  
"Yes?" Bulma replied  
"Is it possible that even thought I woke everyone up from the terrible nightmare we once dreamed, people are still living a nightmare? I mean after all many people lost loved ones and are left alone in this world." Trunks spoke softly   
"Is that why you brought her to us? You feel like you have to help her?" Bulma said softly "You can't help everyone in the world. As much as you want to you can't."  
"Well I want to help her. I know I can't help everyone in the world but I at least want to help her," he said back to bulma.  
"How?" Bulma said to her son "How are you going to help her?" And with that she walked away. Trunks sighed and looked out the window.  
"Bishounen" Morrie said then got dressed. She quietly stared at herself in the mirror and took a deep breath. Five minutes later. Bulma knocked on the door "Yea?" Morrie answered.  
"Are you all done in there?" Bulma asked  
"Hai, I am" Morrie said then opened the door and stepped out.  
"Okay" Bulma said smiling "Come with me" She said then led Morrie to her room.  
Morrie looked around the room in aw. It was huge to be blunt. She turned to say thank you but Bulma was long gone. Morrie walked slowly to the window and leaned gently on the Frame. As she cast her gaze downward all could be seen was a small circle of light from a street lamp and the shadows of rats racing past in search of food. She sighed one of her dismayed sighs and turned in for the night. As she lay there, in the huge bed, with the warm covers wrapted around her frail body, all she could think of, was Trunks. He was so sweet and gental to her.. most the time. And she had been cold and heartless back. She smiled slightly and spoke solfly "Trunks, I will find a way to make this up to you.. somehow."  
  
  
Dont you just looove morrie??!? Shes kool! lol r&r if you can, ^_^ i need all the help i can get with writting. hehe ^_^ 


	3. Come with me Aine

Morrie awake to a humming of a song she knew she heard before, but she couldn't recall where. It was still late in the night and everything in the building was silent. Out of curiosity she got up and walked over to her window where is seemed to be coming from. She looked down towards the small street lamp and saw a man standing there. His hair was long and sliver and he wore a trench coat that covered his whole body. He smiled and looked up at Morrie. He held out his hand and a purple glowing gem appeared. The gem shimmered and gleamed in Morrie's pale eyes. The man looked at the gem then back at Morrie. With his free hand he pointed at her and mouthed something that Morrie couldn't make out. She stepped back from the window and slowly made her way back to the bed. Suddenly the man appeared, sitting on the windowsill. "Come now Aine, You don't think you can get away do ya?"  
"My name is not Aine!" Morrie yelled back throwing her pillow at the man. The man raised his hand and the pillow disappeared.   
"Aine, Aine, My dear. I have searched for you for a long time, and now its time for you to come back with us." The man jumped off the windowsill and walked towards Morrie.   
"Stay back!" Morrie commanded jumping onto her bed, than jumping off the other side to the door. The man stared blankly at Morrie than smiled and walked towards her again. "TRUNKS!" Morrie yelled opening the door and racing down the hall, having no idea where he could be. The man followed close behind with a puzzled look on his face. Morrie somehow found her way down stairs in the living room. She screamed for Trunks Several more times but the house seemed empty.  
"Don't bother calling for them" The man said calmly. "They can't hear you." The man blocked the staircase and Morrie came charging at him. She pushed him over to the side and raced up the stairs with all her might. Once she reached the top she looked to her left and saw an endless hall and her right looked the same, Just a raw of doors. She went Left and came to a door at the end of the corridor. She opened it and saw it was Trunks' room. She slammed the door behind her and locked it. She walked over to Trunk's bed and lightly shook him. He didn't seem to move. She shook him a little harder and yelled his name. Trunks rolled over on his said and complained that he wanted a few more minutes to sleep.   
"Trunks!" She yelled again. And finally Trunks head popped out of the covers and looked up at Morrie.  
"What is it?!" he said back.  
"Help!" was all Morrie could say back. There was a banging on the door and Trunks jumped out of the bed faster than Morrie could make out. He stood in front of Morrie blocking her with one arm.   
"Stay here." He said and walked over to a chair next to a desk. He picked up a sheath that hung around the chair. He took the sword from the sheath and walked slowly to the door. He opened it slowly and looked out, he saw nothing. Than suddenly the man with the sliver hair appeared. It caught Trunks off guard and dazed him for a few seconds; it was all the man with the sliver hair needed. He punched Trunks back and Trunks slammed against the opposite wall. Morrie ran over to trunks but he pushed her back and slowly stood. The man with the sliver hair grabbed onto Morrie with one arm. Morrie kicked screamed but the man didn't let go.  
"So trunks, what are you going to do now?" The man snickered.  
Trunks growled and threw the sword to the side. He closed his eyes tightly and his hair spiked and turned yellow. He disappeared from sight and reappeared behind the man with sliver hair. He wrapped his arms around the man's neck, in a chokehold. Morrie stomped on the man's foot and spun around kicking him in the mouth. The man winked at Morrie and suddenly was gone. Trunks fell forward and landed at Morrie's feet. Morrie dropped to her knees and helped Trunks up.   
"Who was that?" Trunks asked Morrie.  
"I…" Morrie started when suddenly Bulma ran in holding a broom in her hands.  
"Ok someone's going to get it!" She yelled, than looked around. Trunks stared blankly at his Mother and she blushed and hid the broom behind her. "What happened?" she asked. Than saw Trunks was only wearing his boxers and t-shirt. she raised one eye-brow.   
"Some guy came chasing after me, calling me Aine!" Morrie explained. "Than he just disappeared!"  
"uh-huh" Bluma playfully joked.   
Trunks blushed, "Mother..!" he groaned "Its not like that. Some guy with sliver hair was chasing after Morrie."  
"Yeah sure" She said back "That explains why you're blushing"  
After they finally convinced Bulma that nothing happened she left and Trunks walked Morrie back to her room. He walked over to the window and shut it. He looked over at Morrie. Her eyes had somewhat changed. They no longer looked so dark and bleak. He smiled slightly and walked over to her. "You should be okay. At least for the rest of the night."   
Morrie looked up and sighed. She felt cold, the kind of cold where you just can't seem to warm yourself up from. She sat down on the side of the bed. "Trunks, who could have that been?" She asked.  
Trunks looked towards the window. "Please don't make me fight again." He thought to himself. "I'm not sure. But I don't like the looks of it." He said after some time to Morrie.  
Morrie stood up and placed her hand on Trunks' shoulder. "Thank you" She said.  
Trunks looked down and nodded. Than he walked off leaving Morrie alone in her room, he reached his hand towards the door-knob, but abruptly Morrie stopped him. "Trunks" She begged, "Please don't leave me alone. At least wait until I fall asleep."   
Trunks nodded and walked slowly back. He sat down on a chair near the bed and Morrie climbed under the covers. When she awoke the next day Trunks was no wear to be found in her room. 


	4. I am the Goddess Aine, Stay Back!

"Morrie wake up! Breakfast!" Bulma yelled from downstairs. Morrie looked over towards the door and sighed. She got out of her warm bed and noticed it was quite cold that morning. She looked at her window and thought about last night. "Who the heck is Aine?" she thought than walked out the door and downstairs to the kitchen. She sat down at a small table and looked down at an empty plate.  
"How are ya this morning?" Bulma asked carrying a large plate of pancakes and other foods. She set it down with a great sigh and looked at Morrie with a smile.  
"Will we really need this much food?" Morrie asked.  
Bulma stared at Morrie for a moment that laughed softly. "Morrie, honey.. you better get what you want fast and watch your plate, or your not going to eat."  
"oookay…" Morrie answered with a blank expression.  
"look saiyan-jins sure can eat and I don't blame them, I mean them being so big and strong but anyways if your not careful they'll steal the food right off your plate." Bulma said sitting down at the place in front of Morrie. She winked and grabbed a few pan-cakes off the pile. There was a clatter from upstairs and soon you could hear feet running down stairs.  
"BREAKFEST!" Trunks yelled diving into the food. Morrie's eyes widened as she saw the pile of food disappear in front of her. A few minutes later there was nothing left. Trunks slowly looked over at Morrie and blushed slightly. "I'm sorry" he said "Did you not get any?"  
Morrie stared at Trunks, "Erm.. I'm not hungry" She fibbed. She was starving but she didn't want to make Trunks feel bad.   
"I warned you" Bulma chuckle.  
Morrie shrugged and drank a bit of Orange Juice. Trunks eased himself back in the chair and stretched as far as he could. "Great breakfast Ma." He said   
"Thanks dear. Morrie come with me and I'll loan you some more clothes until we get you out shopping."   
Morrie Nodded and followed Bulma out of the room well Trunks was left alone to think. He sat for a moment. "I sensed something odd about that man. But.. I also sensed it from Her. It was almost as if they are linked somehow. Oh havens I beg you, don't make me fight. why was I destined to such cruel fate. Its like I'm being mocked. But I will protect this world at all cost, regardless of my own feelings. Morrie I will protect you, I made a promise, and I intend to keep it!"   
A few minutes later Morrie came back with, wearing one of Bulma's old outfits. It barely fit her, it hung off her body loosely, but still made her look nice. Trunks got up and stared, blushing slightly. Morrie smiled and blushed a bit herself. Bulma snickered and led them both outside. After giving them some advise on some nice places to go, Trunks grinned and grabbed hold of Morrie and jumped into the air, flying off. Morrie curled into a ball, closing her eyes tightly. "You jerk!" She yelled. "This is so scary!"  
"Relax! I won't let you fall. Didn't you say you wanted to learn how to fly?" Trunks asked, laughing  
"This is to scary! Can't we take it one step at a time, like a stool and work our way up to a thousand miles above the earth?"   
"Open your eyes and than we'll talk."   
Slowly Morrie opened her eyes. She looked down and saw blurry figures blaze by. She quickly looked up and saw the soft clouds, and the birds flying by. Trunks slowed down until the stop. They hovered over the city, with a bright bluey sky around them. Morrie gasped in simple aw. "Yeah, there are some perks to being able to fly." Trunks said, joking. "In fact, I can't think of anything bad about flying."  
"flying" Morrie thought "How I've longed for this day, but I don't understand. I gave that up long ago, why Oh why do I feel so happy now? Like I've never truly given up on the dream of flying. Trunks, what about my other dreams? Can you answer them too?"  
Trunks floated down to the floor of the earth again and let Morrie drift away from her trance. Morrie looked around at the dirty city, very few walked in it. It was gradually being rebuilt, but gradually. They walked down the somewhat empty street. Every now and than the people smiled as they passed Trunks, as if they knew who he was, and what he had done, but sadly no one smiled at Morrie, why would they? They do not know her, she did not do anything to save the earth, but still she felt somewhat out of place, almost like she didn't belong with Trunks.   
"This way." Trunks said pointing to the left as they came to a curb. They turned and walked half way down the street, until they came to clothing store.   
Morrie tried on several different outfits but none seemed to right for her, until she saw the cutest little outfit that was sure to make Trunks laugh (who by the way was sitting in a corner by the dressing room waiting for Morrie to chose some outfits, half asleep of course.). When Morrie walked out the dressing room wearing gray pants with a black tank top and a jean jacket on over it, Trunks nearly fell out of his chair. "Do you not like it" Morrie asked, only joking around.  
"umm, no, no, it looks fine" Trunks stammered to say "No wait, you look great, just… like… me..?"   
Morrie laughed and rolled her eyes. She walked back to the dressing room and tried on more clothes. After choosing some outfits and paying for them, Morrie and Trunks left the clothing store in search of something to do, since they didn't want to go home just yet. All the while Morrie's stomach was crying for food. Soon she couldn't bear any longer.  
"Trunks…" she spoke suddenly. "I'm a little hungry."   
"Oh! Really? Me too!" he yelled almost in joy. "I know this great place!"  
"Dose it involve fly-innnng!" Before Morrie could finish her sentence Trunks whisked her up into the air.  
"Someday… if you like, I'll teach you how to fly, make your dream come true. Its really not that hard. All it takes is practice and hard work." Trunks said vaguely smiling at Morrie.  
Morrie felt her cold defense kick in. "I'm not a dreamer." She snapped. "Dreams are for little kids, I'm NOT a little kid! I don't dream! I don't! okay!"   
Trunks heaved a sigh. "Morrie, don't be so cold now. You have no reason to be. Especially to me."  
Morrie closed her eyes and tried to fight back the urge to argue back, but she knew Trunks was right. "I'm sorry..." Those words seemed to foreign to her. The last time she ever truly spoke those words was when her brother died. She couldn't help to think, why was she so bitter? Why couldn't she look on the bright side of things? She had a new home, with a new friend, hopefully one she'll be able to keep. She hated the idea of being alone again. It was maddening to her. She loathed it with such discuss and outrage. If she ever had to be alone again, she would rather die!   
"No big thing." He said back, "Just try to be that fun Morrie we all know is in there!"   
After a few minutes they reached the place Trunks' wanted to eat at. It was a small café, on the outer edge of the city.   
"Are you sure this will be a big enough place to feed you?" Morrie asked not even thinking about what she had said.   
Trunks looked at her a moment and laughed softly. "yeah, us saiyan-jins sure can eat! Mind you I'm only half. Why I remember back when I traveled to the past and seeing Goku and Gohan eat. Now that was scary!"  
"How is that possible?" Morrie asked in amazement.  
"Well, it is simple when you think about it, All you need is a time machine. Than well you can go anywhere in time you want! That's… that's how I got the power and strengths to fight on. It was all thanks to Goku, and… my father." Trunks trailed off  
"Whoa, Amazing, Even in death Goku, in some way, saved us all."   
Trunks nodded, than turned his gaze up into the sky. "Sometimes I wish I could be back there again. See my father, My teacher and best friend, Gohan, I even wonder how the little me turned out. I wonder how different and alike we are. At least he grew up knowing his father... Our father."  
Morrie stared at Trunks for an instant; he seemed so distant, so far away, off somewhere else in his own world, his own mind. He looked so upset, yet a since of love gleamed in his eyes. Love for his Father? Love for his friend Gohan? Or maybe love for the world. Slowly Morrie places her hand on Trunks' left shoulder and sighed greatly. "Do you regret anything you've ever done? Any of it at all?"  
"No."   
"if you could, would you change anything that has ever happened in your life. In our own time that is"   
Trunks stared Morrie for a long time. Trying to think why she would ask that. Trying to find meaning in what she was asking, but he didn't understand. Carefully choosing his words he spoke "No, I don't think I would. I can't understand why though. I mean so many bad things has happened and-"  
"The reason you don't want to is because if the slightest thing ever changed, you as a person probably wouldn't be the same as you are now. You would be someone different. You wouldn't be you. Trunks don't ever regret what you do, because the moment you do, You'll forget who you are."  
"Sounds like you need to listen to your own advice."  
Morrie sighed. "I know" She whispered   
They sat down at a small table outside and waited for their server. Morrie ordered a large smoothie and a plate of pancakes. She still craved breakfast. Trunks ordered a large club sandwich and a coke, much to the surprise of Morrie. Morrie walked into the bathroom and changed into some of the clothes she got .She wore a pair of baggy light blue jeans and a dark blue v-neck top. She placed the rest of the things she bought in a large bag, than pressed a bottom on it. In a poof of smoke the bag became a capsule.   
Just as Morrie had sipped her smoothie and took a few bites of the sack of pancakes, a large explosion caught both her and Trunks' attention.   
"What was that?" Morrie exclaimed  
"I don't know." Trunks said, not looking so much frightened but disappointed about something, something that Morrie didn't want to begin to understand. Trunks grabbed hold of Morrie and began to drag her away from her seat.  
"No!! My food!" she yelled grabbing a hold of the plate, fighting to get back to her seat.  
Trunks lifted her off the ground, "You can eat when we get home."  
She groaned loudly and said good-bye to her food. Trunks held onto Morrie tightly and lifted them of the ground. they sped towards the clouds of smoke in the distance. When they reached it. There was no one in sight. Tress and plant life covered the area around the giant hole that lay before them. As the smoke settled a woman stood in the middle of the large hole. "Aine" She whispered as she looked at Morrie. She grinned as she slowly rose. "Why hello Aine."  
"Who the heck is Aine?!" Morrie yelled back. Trunks pushed Morrie behind him.   
"My, my. Who is this?" The woman spoke sweetly looking at Trunks. "Not quite the boy I had imagined you would like."   
"I don't like him like that! Who are you?"  
"I can't believe you don't remember me. I'm hurt. I'm Nixen." She smiled.   
Trunks, who had remained silent, finally spoke. "What are you doing here?" he asked, calmly as he could. "And what business do you have with Morrie?"  
"My business is of my own, Trunks, Don't worry though, I won't go around killing people… to much."  
Trunks let out a great cry and instantly his body was covered in yellow aura. His hair spiked and his eyes turned that oh to familiar greenish blue color. The aura burned at Morrie, who only stood a few inches from Trunks. She gave a loud shriek and fell backwards.   
"How dare you hurt her!" Nixen yelled, flying at Trunks. Trunks jumped out of the way, barely. He jumped into the air after Nixen, not all that sure where she went too. Suddenly Nixen appeared in front of him. Trunks slammed against her and they fell like a lead ball.   
Nixen seemed to speed up their descant to the ground until they slammed into the soil; Trunks body protected her from the impact. She stood and placed her foot on top of Trunks' head, pressing hard. "STAY AWAY!" Morrie yelled jumping into the air towards Nixen throwing her body against at her. Morrie manage to knock confusion into Nixen for a few seconds and Trunks got up. He pulled back on Morrie, but Morrie refused to move. Nixen smiled once more and flung her black hair back.   
"Aine, why do you fight back? I only wish to help you." Nixen said sounding quite kind and caring. Morrie didn't buy it.  
"I'm not Aine. My name is MOR-RIE! Get that?" Morrie tighten her fists.   
"You wish to fight me?" Nixen asked "To fight me, not knowing who the hell you really are? Tisk tisk. You would surely fall. I don't care if you really are Aine."  
Trunks grabbed hold of Morrie's shoulder and shoved her back. "Run." He said between tightened teeth. Morrie looked at Trunks, wishing there was something she could do to help, but she followed her orders and ran.   
Nixen smirked and looked over towards the now running Morrie. "Don't try and play hero. You can't even imagine how powerful I am."  
"You won't even begin to understand how strong I am." Trunks said, slowly letting himself fill with all the hate and anger he felt right now. Slowly, steadily his power increased.   
  
"Well your just full of sugar and spice. That can easily be changed. Besides we wouldn't want you to be all rough and tough with poor Aine." Nixen said with her charming voice. Morrie crouched in a small clump of bushes not to far away. If you thought she truly was going to run, well you thought wrong.   
"Don't do anything stupid!" She thought. Her eyes suddenly turned a dark green than quickly changed back to their normal gray color.   
Nixen's eyes flashed in anger. "Last chance boy. Run now and I might spare you." She soft voice rang over the forest and suddenly Trunks felt warmth came over his body. "after I have some fun." Nixen raised her left hand and a purple gem appeared.   
Trunks stared enchanted by its light. "What…" he murmured.   
"'What is it?'" Nixen finished for him. "Its just a gem… a powerful gem. Stronger than you." Nixen cupped the gem in both hands and smiled. The light grew bigger, deeper, darker. Then it seemed to focus all its power into a tiny ball.   
Morrie gasped. "What the hell is that?" she asked baffled. "Its like that gem from last night… but a different color." Than she saw that the light was being focused. "Oh no!" she thought.   
The tiny ball slowly grew into a large one. Trunks stared helplessly at it. As if lost in some sort of spell. His eyes sparkled with the light. "Not running?" Nixen asked. "No, of course. You can't. You are under my spell." She laughed. "It was a nice life though? Wasn't it? I mean altering time; see your dead father, fighting evil. Well this is one evil you won't be able to beat." The ball stretched out in a beam of light. Only one target: Trunks.   
Morrie screamed, she ran. She ran towards Trunks. She jumped in front of him right as the beam hit, but is didn't hit Morrie or Trunks. Morrie stood in front of Trunks, her arms stretched out and a green gem in front of her body. She was smiling, only slightly. Her eyes were deep green again. Nixen jumped back, startled by Morrie.   
"Aine…" she stared. "The…. Gem…. No matter. Taste Blood!" Nixen's purple gem shot another beam, a bigger, stronger one. The beam made a direct hit on the green gem. Morrie was pushed back by the power but her gem did not break, It seemed to admit a shield. Than the shield disappeared and the green gem unleashed a beam of its own, Nixen jumped out of the way.   
"Morrie!" Trunks screamed. He ran in front of her. He stared into her eyes. They were green and blank, not dead, but blank. They were devoid of any emotion. Her whole face was blank. Her hands cupped the gem and it disappeared. "Morrie….?"   
"Stay back!" Nixen ordered. "Do not touch her!"   
Morrie gently pushed Trunks to the side and walked towards Nixen. Trunks pulled on Morrie but she kept on walk. Morrie grabbed hold of nixen's arm and pulled her towards her. "Leave." She commanded. "Do not return, unless you want me out to cut your throat."   
"Aine.." Nixen said softly. "You can't… Not yet. You will fall back to the mind of that one girl… Morrie."   
Morrie pulled Nixen closer. "Get out of here!" she ordered, tightening her grip on Nixen's hand. "I am Aine. Your goddess."   
Nixen pulled back and ran from sight. She jumped back into the larger crater and soon a small ship flew into the sky. Morrie dropped to her knees as Trunks ran up to her. She fell to the side, her eyes shut tightly. "Morrie!" Trunks yelled. "Wake up! What happened?! Morrie! Oh god!" Trunks pulled Morrie up and listened to her heart. It was beating steadily. Trunks heaved a sigh and took her into both of his arms. He flew towards the Capsule crop. Building.   
"Mother!" Trunks' voice rang over the whole building. It was so loud it shook the walls. Bulma came running up in confusion.  
"What is it?" she asked.  
"Morrie!" Trunks laid Morrie on the couch and looked at his mother. "Something happened. Something terribly weird, something I can not explain now." Bulma nodded and ran towards the kitchen to call a doctor. Trunks felt Morrie's face, it was cold. Her lips were turning blue and her breath could be seen. Trunks grabbed a blanket and wrapped around Morrie's body.   
"Trunks." Bulma called. "Bring her to her room. The doctor will be here shortly." Trunks ran up the stairs and placed Morrie in her bed.   
"Morrie what is up?" Trunks asked himself. Soon after the doctor showed up. Trunks explained what happened and the doctor smiled.  
"Ah yes.." She said. "Well it seems that Morrie is just weak. Give her a few days and maybe feed her once in a while" She chuckled and left.   
Night fell upon the city and everything was quite. Bulma had found Morrie's capsule and put its contents away and trunks sat in the living room watching T.V. 


End file.
